Insecurities
by Naijaa
Summary: Draco invents something wonderful. Harry wants to come out and show the world they are married, Draco is not too sure about this though. Draco is slightly OOC. Mpreg.


**A slightly longer story this time. Draco is a bit OOC but I think it suits him!**  
**Anyway, hope you like it ;)!**

**Insecurities.**

Draco stepped out onto the platform and looked at his audience. Reporters were littered around the room with their quick- writing quills hovering above parchment. Some even had some sort of magical recording thing attached to their wand. 'They must be desperate not to miss anything then' Draco thought to himself. He was still the same aristocrat he had been at Hogwarts, chin raised in arrogance and a cold, sneering mask in place on his face.

He knew aurors were among the many reporters, some even pretending to be reporters, to protect him. Even though he had been cleared of all charges long ago he was still looked down on. He had worked his butt off to make something of himself after his trials. That was six years ago. He had opened up a very successful apothecary five years ago. He brewed all potions he sold himself.

Now Draco stepped in front of the many expectant gazes that were on him to present his latest invention.

'Good morning every one, I would like to thank you all for coming to the presentation of my new potion. I call it fertility potion. It is a potion that enables gay men to carry children'. A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room. Draco smirked inwardly. 'It creates a magical potion in the male body which will stay there for approximately three weeks. If said man has intercourse in this period of time he can get pregnant. If the man is not impregnated the womb simply disappears. The male experiences the same things any ordinary woman would while pregnant. Including morning sickness, swollen feet, backaches, headaches, you get the point. The man will also become more emotional. The potion makes sure that the man gains a little more fat so that the baby is protected.'

'Mr. Malfoy I have a question' A reporter said.

Draco looked at the woman 'Of course.'

'What made you invent such a potion?'

'I assure you that my reasons are not important.'

'Mr Malfoy, I have a question as well' another reporter spoke up.

'By all means.'

'How do you know this potion works? Have you tested it and had positive results? Isn't it dangerous to just give this to a random person.'

'It is Mr. Denkin. I have tested this potion thoroughly and so far no man has purchased it from me.'

'Why do you think people will suddenly start trusting you Mr Malfoy? After all you were a death eater.'

Draco sighed to himself. He knew these questions would come sooner rather than later. Nevertheless he remained stoic and professional.

'I am an esteemed and respected potions master Mr. Denkin. Are there any other questions?'

'How can you be sure this potion works if no man is pregnant yet?!'

'Because I have tested it and I am absolutely certain Mrs Smith. You will have to take my word for it.'

'And if I refuse to believe it? I want to see proof, who have you tested this on.' There were more grunts in the room that agreed with Mrs Smith.

Draco looked around at them and locked eyes with a dark haired auror who nodded imperceptibly.

Draco cleared his throat and said: 'Because I have tested it on myself.'

'What!?'

'Then how come we cannot see anything?'

'Are you pregnant?!'

'Are you kidding me?!'

And many more outbursts could be heard. Draco held up his hand to silence them.

'I am wearing a strong glamour because I had not introduced this potion yet and did not wish to shock the entire Wizarding world. I am in fact 5 months along as we speak.' Draco mentally cursed. He had not wanted to release that information. His private life was supposed to be kept private as it had been for the past five years.

Draco closed his eyes and focused for a moment. He dropped the glamour and heard gasps. He reopened his eyes to see shocked expressions all around the room.

He sniggered internally. Too bad I cannot take a picture of this! He thought.

'Mr Malfoy, who is the other father?' Mr Denkin spoke up again. Draco noticed all quills pause in anticipation of his answer.

He had been worried sick about answering this particular question. He had had a couple of fights about this with his husband. His husband told him it was time to allow their relationship to become public, but Draco did not want to subject his husband to all the hatred that was sure to follow. He knew the world would never accept him. They would start accusing him of feeding his husband love potions or cursing him with love spells and he did not want that.

Draco opened his mouth to tell the man to mind his own business when another voice spoke up.

'It's mine' the voice said. Draco glared at the auror. He had not noticed him walk up next to Draco.

'Never!' 'Not possible!' 'What are you playing at!'

Draco sighed for the umpteenth time this press conference. The shouts of rage and accusation were exactly what he had expected. He had tried to warn his husband, who was too stubborn for his own good.

'Draco did not wish for this information to come out for fear of you harassing me and telling me that I am under the influence of a love potion or curse. Now that we've got you all together here I would like to issue a statement. Draco and I are in fact married and have been for five years – He held his hand up for silence – I love him there is no potion or curse, in fact it took a lot of persuading for him to finally allow me to take him on a date. Also I am the father and I could not be any more proud of my husband and his creation. Thank you all for listening. We will take our leave now.'

All hell broke loose then. Reporters were shouting questions. Draco heard a lot of profanities and accusations aimed at him. He hung his head dejectedly. There was no need to keep up the Malfoy mask. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore anyway. His father had made sure of that when he disowned Draco and left him to die on the streets.

Draco felt his husband lead him of the stage. He felt nauseous and wanted to lie down for a bit.

He entered the floo and heard his husband shout out their address. Finally arriving at Grimmauld place, Draco lay down on the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm.

'Are you okay?' The sofa dipped in a little.

'Sure' Draco mumbled.

'Dray. Come on. Talk to me.'

'You promised me Harry! You promised you would not say a word! You said you would carry out your auror duties and then take me home! Why did you issue a statement!?' Draco had sat up to glare at his husband.

'Don't be like this love. You know I've wanted to do this for five years. I do not care what the world ays about us! I love you, I want to be able to show the world. I don't want to have to hide our baby.'

'Have you considered how I feel about this? They do not accuse their hero! You are the victim in this. I, the big scary death eater, have poisoned you and cursed you and forced you into this marriage! Was I the only one who heard this?!'

The floo flared to life before Harry could respond and Ron stepped out with Hermione. The latter took in Draco's glare and went to him straightaway. 'Let's go get a cup of tea to calm you down Dray.' She led him to the kitchen.

Ron sat down next to Harry. 'How bad was it after we left.' Harry asked, looking worried.

'They were shouting at us aurors to do something about this. Good thing you took him out of there when you did mate. How did he take it?'

'Not well. He started yelling when we got back and has not stopped yet. I doubt he's finished shouting.'

'Hmm. I remember Hermione's hormones were all over the place when she was pregnant. I believe I understand what you're going through.'

'I thought he would be happy to be able to go out with me in public. I guess I should have asked him, but he keeps telling me that it would not be good for me. I hate it when he says that. I want to show him off to the world. Fuck the world.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

'Are you okay Draco?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'They were shouting things at me. I knew this would happen. He's so stubborn! I wanted to tell the press that the father was some random person and that it didn't matter because it was simply to prove that the potion worked before he opened his big trap!'

'Aren't you happy that you can go out with him in public now?'

'No because people will hate me for poisoning their saviour! They will not allow us to go out together without being nasty towards me. I'm still a death eater in their eyes. Even though I have been cleared of all charges and worked extra hard to right every wrong done by my family. Harry is my rock, my world. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves.'

'Why would he leave Draco? He loves you. You are married.' Hermione pointed out. Although she knew what Draco's answer would be. They had had this conversation before often enough.

'The hate mail and howlers will start coming now. If he reads enough of them it will only be a matter of time.' Draco closed his hands around his cup of tea, warming them up.

Harry barged into the kitchen with Ron following him. Draco took one look at Harry and knew he was angry.

'Seriously!' Harry raged at him. Neither noticed Ron and Hermione leave. 'Does our marriage mean nothing to you?! Why do you want to keep us secret? Don't give me that bull about hate mail and howlers! You know I do not give a shit about that! I should have told you I was going to release a statement at the press conference this morning, I'll give you that, but you have no right to lie about the father of our child. That's my child you are carrying and you are my husband. I am extremely proud of you and want to show the world that! If you had told the reporters today that some random man had fathered your child then I would never have been able to take him or her out because someone might see. I will not be a dirty secret!'

Draco felt his own anger bubble up inside of him.

'Can you be any more selfish?! I do this for a reason you buffoon! I told my parents that I had found love and guess what happened! They disowned me! They want nothing more to do with me! Now the entire world will know by tomorrow and I bet that I will not be able to show myself out and about any longer. I will have to close my shop because no one wants to buy from a death eater. Our life was quiet. It will not be any more. I expect the first howler will arrive tonight. You saved me from loneliness once. I do not know what will happen when the hatred comes in. Our child will have to live with me being their father. The Wizarding world will find a way to remove them from my life.' Draco ended in a strained voice. He stood up and made to walk upstairs but Harry blocked the way.

'Draco…'

'No Harry. I am tired and wish to lay down.' With that he brushed past Harry and went upstairs. He closed the door to the guestroom and lay down on the bed. It was then that he allowed his tears to fall.

Downstairs, Harry sighed. Draco was so frustrating sometimes. Harry would fight anyone who tried to harm so much as a single hair on Draco's head. He didn't care about the world. He deserved this life. He had a beautiful and brilliant husband and together they were expecting their first child. Why couldn't Draco see that Harry wanted to do normal couple stuff with his husband. He hated that Draco wanted to keep their marriage a secret. Their wedding was also extremely short, secretive and only a select few knew about it. Some of Harry's friends thought he was still single!

Harry sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. His floo flared and a head appeared in the flames. Harry looked up and accepted the fire call with a wave of his hand.

'Hello Severus.' He acknowledged.

'Harry.' The head in the flames grunted. 'I take it the press conference did not go well. A special edition of the prophet was just published.'

Harry moaned. 'Oh Merlin. That's just great. Do you wish to come through Severus.'

Severus did not respond but retreated from the flames and stepped through the fireplace moments later. Harry conjured some tea and turned to Severus.

Severus sat down on the sofa and accepted the tea.

'Draco is upset is he not?'

'Extremely so. He locked himself into the guest bedroom.'

Severus nodded. He had become a very good friend to Harry and Draco regarded him as his own father.

'I brought the paper. I do not think Draco should see it.'

Harry accepted the paper from him and started to read.

**Draco Malfoy still a Death Eater?!**

**A press conference was held this morning. Draco Malfoy, potions master and ex- Death Eater, was supposed to present a new potion. He presented a potion that supposedly enables homosexual male couples to have biological children. When asked if Mr. Malfoy had tested the potion he responded by showing off his own pregnant stomach. Mr. Malfoy said that the pregnancies work the same as those of women. However he did not mention the other father once. **

**Before Mr. Malfoy could say anything about the other father, however, our very own saviour, Harry Potter, stood up and claimed to be the father. He issued a statement about a five-year long marriage to mister Malfoy and being very proud of him. After a little research I found out that Mr Malfoy changed his name into Potter. So the information seems to be true. The question remains: Why would Harry Potter marry an Ex- Death Eater? **

**Mr. Potter seemed a little off. Many believe him to be under the influence of an extremely powerful love potion. After all Mr Malfoy is one of the best potion master out there. Second only to Severus Snape-black. Could they have worked together to ensnare Harry Potter's senses? Or is Draco Malfoy powerful enough to do this on his own?! If that is so we might have a new dark lord on our hands! This reporter will work hard to find out! **

**Pete Denkin for the Daily Prophet.**

'Fuck him!' Harry snarled. 'Why would he write such bullshit?! I should go to the prophet and put them out of business. They didn't make any fuss whatsoever when they learned that you had married Sirius. Why are they trying to ruin my happiness?'

'Harry. They are ignorant fools. Draco knows this but he is vulnerable these words hurt him more then he lets on. That is why he wanted to keep everything secret.'

Harry sighed. 'I know it hurts him but I'm sick of hiding. Some of my best friends try to set me up with both women and men to get me to date. They think I'm single and I hate that. I have to put a glamour on my fucking wedding ring! Draco didn't even want to exchange rings at first. He said it would give everything away.'

'Harry you may not care about these things but that is because the harsh words are not about you. Do you realise what they are accusing Draco of? Poisoning you! I do not think you can make him surer about himself and less susceptible to this load of crap. He has been this insecure about himself since Lucius started hurting him emotionally.'

'I know that. I had just hoped that he would finally have come to terms with our marriage. He has never been entirely happy. Not even when he told me the potion was a success and that he was pregnant. I was over the moon and wanted to start on the nursery right away. He just smiled a fake smile and sulked for the next couple of weeks and ignored every attempt I made to talk about the baby. It's hard for me too Sev.'

Severus looked at Harry and noticed the frown and dull eyes. He looked defeated. Severus touched his ring and thought of his husband who was still at work. He had no idea what to say to Harry any more.

The fireplace roared to life a few seconds later and Sirius stepped out. 'Sev, what's wrong babe?'

'Harry.' Severus answered simply, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Sirius turned to his godson right away and sat next to him. 'Pup, what happened?'

Harry looked at Sirius and instead of talking and answering his question he hugged him. He needed some comfort right now.

Severus walked upstairs. He knew which room Draco would be in. He sat down next to his godson on the bed.

'Leave me, Harry, I do not wish to speak right now.'

'Good thing I'm not Harry then isn't it.' Severus said.

Draco turned his head to look at his godfather and smiled a little. Ever since his godfather had told him of his marriage to Sirius Black, he had started to show his true self more. They had been married for almost 25 years now.

'Hi Sev. What's wrong?' Draco sat up fully.

'That's funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing, seeing as I'm not hiding away in a guest bedroom.'

Draco blushed and lowered his head. He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. 'Sorry Sev. I just know that he's going to leave. Might as well start distancing myself to get used to it.'

'Do you realised that you sound like an utter twat!?' Severus was quickly losing his patience.

'I'm... Excuse me!' Draco glared at him.

'You heard me. Man up Draco. This kicked puppy look doesn't become you!'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'The only person in your life who has left you is your father. Harry is not like your father. I know this hurt you deeply but you cannot keep projecting these things onto your husband! Harry has been dealing with you for the past five years and not once has he mentioned anything about being unhappy with you! As I recall he was over the moon when you finally agreed to go on a date with him. He could not stop laughing and smiling for months. Then again when you finally moved in with him, when you got married, when you told him about the baby. Heck he is over the moon when you agree to meet him in Diagon Alley for lunch. Are you telling me you have not noticed that this man loves you?!'

'But the howlers and hatred…'

'He doesn't give a flying fuck about that! You know this Draco!'

Draco nodded, his eyes watering.

Downstairs Harry sighed again.

'I don't know any more Sirius. I agreed to dates in the muggle world, to a small secret wedding, to all this secrecy because he promised that we would come out when he was ready. It's been five years now. I do not think he will even want to renew our vows with a grand feast. He knows it makes me extremely happy when he agrees to meet me for lunch in Diagon Alley even though he doesn't allow me to touch him then. Oh do not even get me started on his plan with the baby! He wanted it to be a secret that I am the father! Does he even love me?'

Sirius made Harry face him. 'You know the answer to that pup. Draco is incredibly insecure and the events that happened during the war and afterwards with his father hurt him deeply. He is not the man he was.'

'I realise that. It is just hard to understand. I mean I really do not care what the Wizarding world says about me.'

'But it's not you they are accusing, is it? They claim Draco did everything wrong even if he never did anything!'

Harry sighed again. 'It's so unfair!'

Sirius and Harry heard the door to the guestroom open. Harry looked towards the top of the stairs hopefully. Severus came into the sitting room. Harry slouched and sighed.

Sirius smiled weakly at his husband. 'Look pup, why don't you go to him? You'll both feel better.'

Harry nodded but didn't move. Severus and Sirius left.

Draco slowly walked to the sofa and sat down next to Harry who had his eyes closed. They snapped open and looked at Draco as soon as he had sat down.

'Harry…'

'No you idiot! You listen to me and you listen well! I love you! Only you. Why else would I have said that at a fucking press conference?!'

'I know that. It's just hard to believe that you love me. I do have the mark on my arm Harry.'

'People see and believe what they want to. Who gives a flying fuck! Only our friends' opinions count. They love you. They are totally excited about this baby. You invented something that will help many people Dray. Can't you see how proud I am to call you my husband?'

'I came down to apologise Harry. I know I have been acting insecure and scared and pathetic for the past five years. I do not want you to leave me. I want to be able to live my life and not have to worry about what rubbish the papers will be filled with the next morning.'

'Well I do apologize in advance Mr. Potter. You married me. Our lives will be in the press constantly. People will print nonsense. You need to learn how to ignore this Dray. Also for the sake of our child.' Harry opened his arms and enveloped Draco in a hug. 'Please try love.' He murmured.

Draco nodded. He allowed his tears to run down.

They sat cuddled together for what seemed like hours. Kreacher popped up next to them. 'Kreacher finishes dinner for masters, master Harry.'

'Thank you Kreacher.' Harry nodded to the elf and watched him disappear. Then he nudged Draco softly. 'Dray, love, are you asleep?'

Draco shook his head and looked up. 'I'm starving.'

Harry grinned and stood up. 'Let's eat then.' He took Draco's hand and led them to the dining room.


End file.
